Over Excited
by wastedaddiction
Summary: One-horrid-shot. Morinaga gets drunk and after a whole month without release and watching Morinaga mess around with girls, Souichi gets tired of waiting...


_All character belong to Takanaga Hinako...and I am so sorry I've done this to your wonderful story T.T_

**_*Warning: Long Author's Note, read at your own risk*_**

_This isnt a preview since I dont plan on posting the rest, seeing as I dont remember what the story line was -_-_

_Okay...This...this is...um. Huh. Okay. Well, see, I was just going through some old KSB junk on my computer and I found this. It's one of my early, kinda perverted, Souichi-on-top-yes-please writings. I sat there and read this and was like, "Whoa, I wrote this? His character is-AAAAAHHH I WROTE THIS?" And I just thought I should post it. I'm terribly embarrassed about it, which is why it's not staying for more than a few weeks. But considering that my most popular stories are the ones that just** suggest** sex, I thought I'd submit for shits and giggles and your pleasure. _

_I honestly cant really remember the story line. I think it went something like this *ahem*:_

_Souichi has a birthday coming up, and Morinaga wants to get him something nice. But in order to afford the perfect gift, he needs some extra cash. That's were his bartender friend comes in. All Morinaga needs to do is be a host for a month! Easy cash! But all his clients are girls, plus he's getting quite a reputation...and Souichi is starting to notice. Morinaga has been coming home late, talking more to the girls on campus, and ignoring Souichi sexually(not that he minded...at first) but when he finds his favorite kouhai kissing a girl, Morinaga is forced to tell him he's gone straight in order to keep his job and gift a secret. What will Souichi do now that Morinaga is just a friend again? And how is he going to deal with this sexual need that keeps building up without means for release? Will he be pushed to take drastic measures? o_O _

_You'll never know. Heh heh. _

_yeah, well, it was something like that. SO onto business._

_Oneshot, read, enjoy the OOC, and review if ya want. _

* * *

><p><em>Souichi was over excited.<em>

His fingers fumbled as he tried to unbutton Morinaga's shirt. He had never felt this way—never wanted sex this _badly_. He considered himself a highly intelligent person, one who didn't give into romance that easily. Sure, he had dated here and there, but it never led to sex. It never led to _this_.

He had been completely frustrated this last month. While Morinaga played with the girls, he had been left to his own devices. Morinaga refused to touch him—he had suddenly gone straight? _Bull shit_!—and he couldn't really do it himself anymore. Yes, he could do it the way Morinaga had shown him—put your fingers there, stroke this, touch here—but he had too much pride for that. Besides, it felt better when Morinaga did it…Before, it used to be that he couldn't get off without _remembering _how his idiot kouhai did it. Now, that wasn't enough. Now he couldn't get off without _actually doing_ it the way he said. Like hell he was going to stick his fingers up his own ass.

But that left only one option—no release. Sexually frustrated was an understatement. Souichi was sexually _furious._ Morinaga wouldn't touch him, and he couldn't do it by himself. What the hell had that bastard done to him? He had branded him, trained him, made it so that he couldn't possibly have a normal life without him. It's not like he had a normal life with him, so what difference did it make? Morinaga had secured his future with his senpai by making him need him. Yes, he admitted it. He needed Morinaga, and in more ways than one.

Angry once again, Souichi crushed Morinaga's lips with his.

* * *

><p>Morinaga lay dumbstruck under his senpai. His mind was swirling and his thoughts were moving too fast for him to catch up. Souichi was straddled on his hips, desperately trying to undo the last button on his shirt. He tried to remember what happened to get them this way.<p>

He had taken Senpai out for his birthday dinner, apologized, given him the watch—Senpai loved it—and then they had left. He remembered them walking home, and he was apologizing again for hurting him so much the last month, for going out with those girls, for even kissing one of them, especially when the only person he ever wanted to kiss again was Senpai. Souichi said it was ok—most of it anyway—and had pulled them into a bar.

Then things got fuzzy. Senpai was usually the heavy drinker, but not tonight. Morinaga was so nervous about Senpai's gift and the mysterious man that he was getting drunk without a clue. He had asked Senpai if he had enjoyed his birthday, and he had said yes—he liked the dinner, and the gift, and the time he got to spend with his friend, considering they hardly spent any time together the last four weeks. Frankly, Morinaga was surprised that Senpai was being so open. Then he said he wanted one more thing.

The next thing Morinaga knew, they were in a hotel room, and he was being pushed onto the bed. Senpai wasn't nearly as drunk as he was, and had total control.

Crap.

Morinaga had known Senpai long enough to know that the man had a criminal mind. He wanted revenge. Was he going to force him?

Now his lips were pressed hard against his, and his fingers moved delicately across his chest, leaving Morinaga with chills. Souichi coaxed his mouth open and licked the roof of his mouth. It tickled, and Morinaga squirmed. He was too drunk to fight him off, and gave in.

* * *

><p>Souichi's tongue was in Morinaga's mouth and his hands were spreading all over his body. He wanted this so badly, it hurt. Feeling the strain against his pants, he itched to remove them, but not just yet. He slowly moved from his lips to his neck and down to his collarbone. Tonight, Morinaga was his.<p>

Seducing a drunken man was easy. But Souichi seducing a drunk Morinaga? Ha! It was like offering a fish on land a cup of water. Of course he would respond positively! But Morinaga continued to surprise him—always surprising him.

After he had made it to his chest, Souichi started to lick at Morinaga's nipples. The younger man moaned and hissed out a word not used in polite company. Deciding he liked the response, Souichi kept going. He sucked on one nipple, then the other, keeping Morinaga in constant pleasure, keeping him constantly moaning. But the second he stopped touching him with his mouth, Morinaga was apologizing again.

"Senpai! I'm sorry I forced you into the agreement." He was gasping, his head still dizzy from the alcohol mixed with the pleasure. "And I'm sorry….I'm sorry I forced you. The first time was a mistake. The first time is supposed to be special, and I took that. I'm sorry."

Souichi was so shocked at those words—they were the last things he expected to hear. Besides, they had already gone though this the morning after hadn't they?

"I was selfish. I wanted you, all of you, and I hurt you. I'm sorry. But you don't have to do this, not like this. "

His words were half slurred, and he mumbled the last part, making it hard to understand. But Souichi got it all.

_Am I forcing him?_

_Idiot._

Souichi thought about that for a second. Slowly, he realized what he had done. Taking him to a bar, getting him drunk, dragging him to a hotel room—when had _he _turned into the pervert? He narrowed his eyes. Maybe he was forcing him. Was this date rape?

But he didn't care at the moment. Besides, didn't the little twit deserve it? Especially after all those times…

Souichi smiled a cruel smile and quickly slipped his hand over the front of Morinaga's jeans.

"Too bad."


End file.
